Unrequited love…Or is it?
by SeinaReanna15
Summary: KuramaxHiei fic that is all you get right here.


Unrequited love…Or is it?

Summary: KuramaxHiei fanfic. Mukuro fired Hiei for no good reason and he now is looking for a place to stay. Kurama has his own apartment and would love for Hiei to stay. Unfortunately for both of them the actual moving in isn't the problem. They way they feel for each other is. Kurama tries to avoid Hiei at every turn but Hiei gets annoyed with it thinking Kurama doesn't like him. What in Makai have I done!

Hiei was standing outside Kurama's door in the rain. He knew nowhere else he was welcome after Mukuro fired him for "Not showing enough respect to her." Hiei unwillingly knocked on the door and heard Kurama run to the door and open it. "Oh Hiei! You know you don't have to knock. I gave you a key remember you should have used that." Unfortunately for Hiei Kurama had just ran out from the shower and only had a towel wrapped around his waist. (Now there is a sight that we need to see more often of Kurama…Come on did you notice he only loses his shirt twice!) Hiei looked away and Kurama let him in. "Shouldn't you go back to your shower?" Hiei knew he would be bugged about why he was there later.

"Oh yes. Hiei I am cooking some rice. Would you finish it for me please?" Hiei nodded his head and Kurama went back to his shower. Hiei on the other hand forgot you had to stir the rice and it all stuck to the pot. Kurama walked out in a T-shirt and jeans. "Hiei…You didn't stir the rice did you?" Kurama scrapped the rice from the pot into the trash. "No… you never said that you stupid fox!" Kurama told Hiei to go sit down while he ordered pizza. "Ok…Hiei why are you here. You can tell me or I can ask Koenma either way I will get the answer." Hiei looked at Kurama and opened his mouth but he couldn't find the words. "Hiei. Please tell me what is going on. You know I won't judge you. _'Yeah that is one of you more attractive qualities fox._' Hiei stopped himself at that thought. "I got fired happy now?"

Kurama felt bad he knew Hiei loved his job or more importantly the bionic chick controlling him. '_Hiei loves Mukuro. It must have been hard to let her go. I only hope one day he will love me like that_.' Kurama on the other hand had these thought for years and learned to control them along with his yoko half when Hiei was around. "Hiei…It isn't that bad. Your life isn't in danger anymore. You can live here as long as you want." Hiei just looked around Kurama's apartment. "Ok…Only because I have nowhere else to go." Then the doorbell rang and Kurama ran over to get it. "Excuse me this is apartment 269 right?" Kurama smiled seeing who was delivering the pizza but they hadn't opened their eyes yet. "Yes it is… Thank you Kuwabara." Kuwabara opened his eyes and looked at Kurama.

"Kurama! You changed a lot! I didn't know this was your apartment!" Kurama told Kuwabara everything and gave him a fairly large tip. "Here we are Hiei pizza. Go ahead eat up." Hiei ate it and Kurama smiled seeing Hiei actually eating. "Well Hiei you can sleep in my room I will take the couch." Hiei was still wondering why Kurama seemed so nice to him. Why he had those thoughts about Kurama. "Hiei…Are you ok?" Hiei jumped a little when Kurama touched him. "I am fine fox." Kurama put on some soft music to go to sleep with. "Good night Hiei." Hiei walked into Kurama's room. It smelled nice just like Kurama. "At least the fox knows how to decorate a room." Hiei went to sleep and Kurama was still awake.

Kurama walked into his room to see Hiei asleep. 'He looks so cute and harmless when he is asleep. I just wish I knew what he was dreaming about but I don't want to pry.' Kurama leaned over and gently kissed Hiei. "Oh Enma…Why did I do that?" Kurama walked out and thought of something that was so true. "With all the fights I have been through I have never felt a worse pain then unrequited love." Kurama changed the CD he had on to one Yusuke given him as a housewarming gift. "I remember this CD… We all made it when we where playing around with Yusuke's computer program that made songs. Hiei sounded great. Now what number was that song Yusuke did for Keiko?" Kurama clicked it to number 7 and sat down.

_**  
**_

_**Wareta kagami no naka  
Utsuru kimi no sugata  
Naiteiru naiteiru  
Hosoi tsuki no nazoru yubi Dare o yondeiru no kieta koi no senaka  
Nandodemo nandodemo  
Kimi no mado o tataku kara**_

Yoru no kasokudo ni senaka osarete  
Ito ga kireru you ni  
Tada kimi o kimi o tsuyoku daiteita

Anbaransu na Kiss o kawashite  
Ai ni chikazuke yo  
Kimi no namida mo kanashii uso mo  
Boku no kokoro ni nemure

Kino eno Merry-go-round kimi o hakondeyuki  
Tometakute tometakute  
Boku wa kagi o sagashiteru

Kuzurechisou na sora o sasaete  
Hitori tachitsukusu  
Tada kimi no kimi no soba ni itai yo

Anbaransu Kiss de kakareta  
Futari no shinario  
Ai to yobu hodo tsuyokunakutemo  
Kimi no subete ga itai

Tada kimi no kimi no soba ni itai yo.

Anbaransu na Kiss o kawashite  
Ai ni chikazuke yo  
Kimi no namida mo kanashimi uso mo  
Boku no kokoro ni nemure

Kimi no kokoro ga boku o yobu made  
Dakishimeaeru hi made

**(Unbalanced kisses 4th ending song)_  
_**

Kurama thought about it and noticed that is what he felt for Hiei. "Hiei…I love you." Kurama looked out the window. They had been through too much to have it end due to his stupid feelings. "Well…I could always call in a favor from Koenma and beg him to make Hiei go away but I like having him here. It is myself I don't trust. What am I going to do?" Kurama slept on the couch. "Hey fox wake up. I swear you sleep too much.' Kurama opened his eyes and saw Hiei looking at him. "Sorry Hiei I will make breakfast." Kurama then went to make breakfast while Hiei sat back thinking. '_Come on tell him you like him. It isn't that hard is it! Come on at this rate that idiot Kuwabara will get married before you admit you like Kurama. Heck at this rate Koenma will get married before you tell him.'_ Kurama's mind was defiantly not on cooking.

"Sorry it is slightly burnt Hiei…I actually have work to attend to myself… Yomi called me in for a meeting." '_Good one now you have to go see Yomi when he won't want to see you and put up with that clone of his.' _Kurama walked off and Hiei was upset. "Does Kurama not like me…I have to think now if he doesn't like me then my feelings are useless!" Hiei threw his bowl of cereal and broke it. "Stupid fox…You are the reason I got fired you idiot! Mukuro said I was helping Yomi by coming here and talking to you." Kurama had gone to Yomi's just in case Hiei followed him. It had happened a few times before when he went to see Yomi. "Yes I am here to see lord Yomi. I have to speak with him about and "issue".

"Go on. He is in his office." Kurama ran up to Yomi. '_I hate to admit it but Yomi is the only person I know who won't even make fun of me right off the top of my head.' _Yomi heard the door break. "Kurama it is always a pleasure but you are replacing that door. Why are you here? I didn't send for you. Did Shura send you here to fight you? I told that boy not to hurt daddy's friend." Kurama interrupted. "It is Hiei. I love him but can't tell him. I was hoping you would tell me what to do?" Yomi laughed a little bit. "I can't even see and I knew that was coming on day. I just never thought I would be the one helping you. I thought for sure that you would go to Yusuke. Anyway I say you tell him how you feel. That is the only way to get anywhere. If he doesn't like you I can always send someone out to kill him for you if he denies your friendship."

"That won't be needed Yomi. Thank you for the help. How do you know this?" Yomi just sat back. "I would say I thought that in my head for years Kurama. Anyway one of us should get true love. I would prefer to see you over me. I don't think any one can put up with Shura so I will probably be single." Kurama left running trying to get to human world. "Hiei please still be at my house." Yomi was working on the paperwork and noticed that Kurama really loved Hiei. Kurama had finally made his way home. He opened the door to find Hiei asleep. "Hiei wake up I have great news." Hiei didn't wake up. "Hiei…." Kurama noticed a few marks on him and then saw blood. "Hiei!"

"Weeping will solve nothing…Get him to a hospital oh yeah Kurama let me just say this is um… your… conscience yeah…" Kurama did as the voice said and took Hiei to a hospital. "Mr.Minamino right? Your friend Hiei has some bad cuts he isn't responding to anyone right now. I wish I knew what caused it though. The cuts are to fine and small for a blade to have done. You might want to consult our counselor about it. She is one of the best." Kurama went to the office. "Hello. I am Mrs.Cruz I think Hiei's cuts where done by sharp fingernails…But no one believes me on that one. When he woke up for a second he said "Tell that stupid fox I love him." I am guessing you are that fox?"

"Yes that would be me did he say anything else?" Kurama was so worried and the woman walked him into Hiei's room. "Nope he said nothing else. You do know in times like this that he could so easily let go and just die. I have seen it to many times. He needs to know how you feel to let go or hang on. I hate to say a life depends on what you say but that is it right there." Kurama went into Hiei's room. "Hiei…Please say you are hearing this. I love you. If not to wake up for me the Yukina. You care for her so much please live to see her grow up and have kids." Kurama sat there waiting for him to get up. A doctor walked in and told Kurama that Hiei should be left alone so a few more tests can be ran. Kurama went outside to sit but got a letter.

Dear Kurama,

I just heard what happened and I do hope Hiei gets better. Our dispute shouldn't come between your love so I officially allow you to step down so you can be with Hiei. You really have no clue how much that pains me to write but I will never make peace with Mukuro. It will be a great loss to see you go but I am sure that I can find a replacement for you as a fighter but as friends I hope we keep better contact then we have. Also remember anything you want you can have my friend. That includes my technology. If you and Hiei want a child it is possible. Well I have things to go do Kurama.

From, Yomi

Kurama was crying at the letter. He couldn't believe Yomi would do that for him. Then again he did seem serious about rebuilding their friendship. "Mr.Minamino. Hiei woke up. I would call that a miracle all his tests came back really weird. We thought he would die to be honest but he is awake." Kurama walked into the room. "Hiei…You are ok. Did you hear what I said to you?" Hiei smiled. "I don't know the words but it felt like tons of passion and worry wrapped in one." Kurama laughed a little. "The doctors said your test came back weird. That must be because you are demon." Hiei looked at the cuts. "Kurama…I did this to myself because well I thought you didn't love me." Kurama looked over him. "I love you with my whole heart! I just have one question was anyone in that room with you? Someone told me to bring you here and I knew the voice really well but I couldn't get a mental image probably because I was so worried about you."

"No there wasn't to my knowledge." Then Mrs.Cruz walked in. Mr.Minamino you have yet another letter being delivered here." Mrs.Cruz left and Kurama opened the letter. The letter looked like this:

Dear Kurama,

Yeah this is Shura! I was the one in the room. I hid my energy waiting for you too show up but then Hiei started to hurt himself. I wanted to stop him I really did but something stopped me I couldn't move. Oh also I don't hate you now that you aren't working for my dad anymore. I had to tell you to help him even when I hated you. I guess at that time I noticed I that didn't hate you.

From, Shura

"So Shura helped me. Who saw that one coming? Hiei I am so glad you are ok! I am getting you out of here and getting you sweet snow." Kurama filled out the release forms and left with Hiei. "Hiei…I am dropping working with Yomi to be with you. He also said I am allowed to use his technology so we can have a child if we want one." Hiei choked on his ice cream. "A child that is moving a bit fast isn't Kurama?" Kurama sighed. "I was just telling you what Yomi wrote to me in a letter." Hiei looked at him. "Yeah…Kurama I love you." Kurama walked over to him and hugged him. "I love you too." Kurama then kissed him and they walked home together. A few months later Kurama had proposed to Hiei and their wedding was being planned.

The end


End file.
